The Sorcerer's Monster
by sparklespepper
Summary: "Its name will be Esse Magiam." He said. "It is my first and only demon beast whose body is completely made out of magic." Prequel from Transformers of the Stars. DISCONTINUE DUE TO LOST PLOT.


**Title:** The Sorcerer's Monster

**Summary: **This is a prequel of the fic Transformers of the Stars.

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep within the galaxy, there was a planet. Not just a planet, but a star. This star was complete dark in color which gives it the name Dark Star. Dark Star was where monsters called Demon Beasts were created and roam free. It was also the fortess of thier creator. Their creator was a wizard called The Nightmare Wizard. He has been there for years creating these monsters as his army to rule the universe.<p>

On this fortess was a lab. In this lab were millions and millions of glass vials with glowing liquid inside them, seen in every direction. Nightmare creates multiple demonbeasts of the same kind with the same DNA and same data intact in each and every last one of them. That's why there are so many clones.

A fair distance away from all this vials was a single vial. A dark figure walked around it, studying it, making sure that everything was funtioning properly. Inside that vial, was a ball that had yet to form a body. After hundreds of years and thousands of tries, he finally figured out a way so this being could survive without failure.

Long ago, he had decide to make a special demon beast, something really different from all the others he created. All the demon beast he made were created from materials from planets all over the universe with a bit of magic, mostly dark magic. But for this one, he was wanted it made out of pure magic.

He made spent years trying to create it, but each time he made completed one protoform it had began to malfunction, and its system overlord within the birth cyclinder or almost immedately after exiting it. Thousands of them, each having the same results; malfunctioning and overloading. He was about to give up when an idea came to mind.

_'What if I started from scrath?'_

That's how it all started these next few hundred years. He started from the beginning. The first thousand protoforms were created with a mature body with the magic it hold fully unlocked. That was the problem. The body couldn't handle it all at once, it had proven to be too great for it to hold so it end up destroying the body.

But this time it was going to be different. The magic will start out small as well as the body. That way it can grow and develop without problem. The body will adjust and become stronger so it could hold and control the magic without it destroy it.

So he had the demon beast start its life as a new born. He had choose a form for it to bare. This form was base off beings that were known for a extemely long life; a Transformer.

So far, everything was going completely fine exept one. There was a problem with its heart. He try fixing it but it wouldn't work. He try replacing it but each heart he created was no good.

It's whole body was made out of dark magic. Almost all his demon beasts' heart were made out of pure negative energy or at least composed of it; but this one won't. He made the heart out of light magic. It didn't matter to him that there was going to light magic in his beast, he just wanted it to be made completely out of magic, period.

It was difficult for him but he manage to make one, due it was kind of small. After placing the small golden ball of light in the cylinder, it was completed. Now he was reviewing it; making sure nothing was miss or if anything need to be fix.

The door to the lab slide open and a large wolf creature entered the lab. The large wolf walked passes all those vial and stopped right behind its master. It bow down to the dark figure.

"Wolfwrath, just in time." he said.

There was a small beep and the liquid in the vial started to disappeared. It was time to release the demon beast.

As the liquid started to disappear the form inside it stay afloat, not moving from it's spot. Once the liqiud was gone, it was a shining ball. The ball stayed in the air for a bit before slowly dropping down. As it reach for the bottom, the glass around it started to disappeared and the light begin to dim, changing into its form. Wolfwrath watched in aww as the dimming light gently laid on the ground. Soon, the light faded and there it was.

The new born demon was small; smaller than he expected it to be. It was a small, little robot with small, little plates on its back. It was what the Transformers would called a sparkling.

"Its name will be **Esse Magiam**." He said. "It is my first and only demon beast whose body is completely made out of pure magic. And you, Wolfwrath, are in charge of raising it."

He started heading for the door. By now, his prototypes would have begin to malfunction; however this one was not. It have already lasted longer than all the others larger and more fearsome prototypes which, in this case, was a good sign; it means that it made it to the final stages of development.

"I plan to test it and make sure all of its mechanical workings are functioning properly. After that, I want you to train it to control the magic inside."

Wolfwrath nodded its head in understanding. He stopped by the door and turn his head to the wolf.

"I'm counting on you, Wolfwrath." He then left and disappeared into the darkness of the halls.

Wolfwrath stood there for a second before turning to the small sparkling on the floor. The little thing was curled up into a ball and was sound asleep. Wolfwrath gently took the little one in its mouth and headed out of the lab, back to its place.

* * *

><p><strong>I figure I post it up for you all for my birthday.<strong>

**I will continue this fic after I finish Transformers of the Stars.**


End file.
